Whispers of Time
by Queen of Neverland
Summary: Simplesmente aparecer no tempo dos marotos, não estava nos planos de Hermione, Draco e Neville. Mas aconteceu, e eles terão que arcar com consequências que nunca quiseram. Tendo que adotar novas vidas, identidades e hábitos, eles terão muitos desafios em sua frente. Sem possível forma de voltar para seu tempo, eles agora serão parte de outra época. Eles aguentaram?


Hermione sabia que algo não estava certo.

Assim que acordara, sentira que o ano não seria "normal". Mas decidira ignorar, até porque sendo amiga de Harry Potter seus anos nunca eram normais. Ela estava ansiosa para começar seu sétimo ano. O último ano em sua tão amada escola.

Agora, nesse momento ela estava subindo no trem. Avistou seus pais ao longe, e acenou.

Logo encontrou Harry, Ron e Ginny em uma cabine conversando.

- Mione – Disseram os três, juntos. Hermione sorriu e abraçou um por um.

- Como vocês estão? – Perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois disso começaram a conversar animadamente sobre o que fizeram nas férias.

Já em outro vagão do trem, Draco Malfoy se mantinha em silêncio. Estava sozinho, não queria que Pansy ficasse irritando ele ou que Blaise ficasse falando que qual seria a próxima vítima dele. Na realidade, Draco só queria um pouco de silêncio.

- Espero que esse ano seja diferente. Não aguento mais esse colégio – Resmungou Draco, para si mesmo. Logo em seguida caiu em um sono profundo, sem sonhos e que durou a viagem inteira. Quando acordou, o trem já havia parado e parte dos alunos já havia saído do trem.

Logo após chegarem no colégio, todos os alunos tiveram um jantar de recepçãoagradável. Todos estavam contentes por começar mais um ano, mas Hermione permanecia com aquele sentimento de que algo não estava certo. Olhou para Draco rapidamente, para que ninguém percebesse... Ele parecia um tanto estranho também, querendo que aquele jantar acabasse logo.

Assim que acabou, Hermione ficou curiosa ao ver Draco se levantar e sair rapidamente e começou a segui-lo sem saber que também era seguida. Draco começou a andar cada vez mais depressa, e ela estava concentrada demais nele para notar os passos que a perseguiam. Logo se viu na sala precisa e logo tudo ficou preto.

Hermione abriu os olhos, completamente perdida. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido? Porque estava se sentindo estranha, como se estivesse em um lugar diferente do normal? Ainda estava na sala precisa, mas... Olhou para os lados e logo viu dois corpos perto de si. Logo eles começaram a se mexer e se levantaram. Draco e Neville estavam ali, em sua frente. Eles se olharam e se assustaram, estavam completamente irreconhecíveis, seus rostos, corpos... Estavam completamente diferentes do que eram.

Hermione tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis cristalinos, sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal. Ela estava um tanto mais baixa e seu corpo mais voluptuoso. Seus cabelos que antes eram armados agora caiam em lindos cachos até sua cintura.

Draco tinha cabelos loiros escuros, completamente bagunçados. Seus olhos passaram de cinza para azul escuro. Ele ficara mais alto.

Neville, tivera seu cabelo maior do que estivera horas antes. Seus olhos continuavam em seu tom castanho-esverdeado. Estava tão alto quanto Draco. Ele estava mais magro. Eles se entreolharam.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou Neville, com a voz baixa.

- Claramente estamos na sala precisa. O problema é como chegamos aqui. Eu só lembro de estar com muito sono - Disse Draco, olhando em volta.

- O que aconteceu conosco? Porque estamos tão diferentes? Eu sinto que tem algo fora do normal - Disse Hermione, se olhando nos espelhos da sala.

- Eu também, vamos sair daqui? Está um pouco incômodo ficar me vendo tão diferente - Disse Neville, indo até a porta que acabara de se abrir.

Os três saíram da sala, Hogwarts parecia nova aos seus olhos. Nova no sentido de não tão velha quanto antes. As pedras das paredes pareciam mais limpas, as pedrarias no chão pareciam diferentes e olhando ao redor, não viam alguns dos quadros que tinham certeza ficar lá.

- Isso tudo parece tão estranho... Hogwarts não parece com Hogwarts, entendem? - Disse Neville, se enrolando um pouco com as palavras. Hermione e Draco assentiram. Eles olharam em volta e Hermione percebeu que estavam perto do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore. - Disse Hermione, convicta.

Draco ao seu lado bufou. A verdade é que ele não era tão insuportável, Hermione aprendera isso no seu 6º ano quando dividiram a monitoria.

- Isso é o mais sensato a se fazer - Disse Neville, sério. Ele também mudara, se tornou uma pessoa mais séria e madura.

- Bem, não temos outra opção não é? - Hermione disse, dando uma cotovelada em Draco para ele mudar a cara de enterro.

- Vamos logo - Disse Draco, com sua expressão de superioridade natural. Hermione sabia que isso era para mascarar seu desespero iminente, ela soltou uma risada baixa e Draco deu um tapa em sua cabeça. Ela o olhou com raiva e começou a bater nele. Ele começou a correr e ela foi atrás. Neville os acompanhou, rindo.

- Eu acho melhor voc... - Neville começou, recuperando o folêgo. Até eles ouvirem uma voz atrás deles.

- Olá, eu poderia saber quem vocês são? - Perguntou um homem, logo sendo reconhecido como Dumbledore. Mas ele estava, claramente, mais novo. Sua barba ainda tinha um tom acaju e seu rosto não tinha tantas linhas de expressão.

- Nós... Em que ano estamos? - Perguntou Hermione, temendo a resposta.

- Estamos em 1978, minha querida - Disse Dumbledore, a olhando preocupado.

- O que? - Perguntou em um fio de voz.

Logo o que se viam eram Hermione e Neville desmaiados no chão. Draco olhou para os dois e revirou os olhos.

- Idiotas - Disse ele, pegando sua varinha e levitando os dois.

- Senhor, vocês tem alguma enfermaria por aqui? - Draco perguntou, como se não conhecesse todos os cantos de Hogwarts.

- Claro, siga-me. - Disse Dumbledore, andando na frente.

Duas horas depois Draco já estava ficando irritado. Estava sentado esperando os dois acordarem e eles não fizeram sequer um movimento. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, Hermione e Neville começavam a acordar, confusos.

- Onde estou? - Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, se levantando com dificuldade.

- Na enfermaria, há duas horas com vocês desmaiados. Eu juro pelas calças de Merlin que ainda mato vocês - Disse Draco, com um olhar macabro.

- Você não faria isso... Você não ficaria aqui, sozinho - Disse Neville, com medo de Draco.

- Ah eu faria sim, seria muito divertido torturar vocês e ouvir os berros de vocês - Disse Draco, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Hermione, faz alguma coisa - Disse Neville, ficando atrás da garota que olhava Draco, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Hermione revirou os olhos, e mais disposta, se levantou e foi até Draco.

- Você é bipolar? - Perguntou ela, para Draco.

- Vocês são muito idiotas - Disse Draco, gargalhando. Neville mandou um olhar mortal para ele.

- Muito bem, chega. Agora, precisamos pensar em algumas histórias para contarmos a Dumbledore - Disse Hermione, olhando os dois garotos que ainda se encaravam mortalmente.

- Ele já sabe que viemos de outra época. E de todo o resto, na realidade ele mandou documentos de quem "somos" - Disse Draco, estendendo duas pastas e pegando uma outra de seu bolso. Os dois pegaram as suas respectivas pastas e conheceram as suas novas "identidades". "Estamos, então, 1978... voltamos no tempo, como isso aconteceu? Só me lembro de estar seguindo Draco e ter ido parar na sala precisa".

- Aqui diz que sou Hermione Van Müller - Disse Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

- Aí tem toda sua história. Toda sua vida nova - Disse Draco, com um sorriso de canto.

- Sou Neville Van Creator - Disse Neville, com uma risada.

- Eu sou Draco Van Harved - Disse Draco, com uma careta estranha. Logo todos eles estavam rindo.

- Aqui diz que você são quase meus guarda-costas já que sou muito importante na Alemanha - Disse Hermione, debochando dos dois. Draco deu um tapa fraco na cabeça dela e Neville somente riu.

- Nem vá se achando, querida - Disse Draco, revirando os olhos. Logo a porta foi aberta


End file.
